


Reign over Heaven's Judge

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Gabriel, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere after Season 9. Sam and Gabriel have an arrangement which depths kind of surprises them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I found the Sabriel Smut Saturday tag on tumblr and this is the answer. The fic will end with Dom!Sam and sub!Gabriel sooner or later, mostly because someone on tumblr suggested how some control in and over his life could do Sam some good.

"You needy little creature," Sam curses and tightens his grip around Gabriel's small hips.

Beneath him the angel groans as Sam presses into him further. When he glances down Sam sees how the asshole glistens with spit, sweat and lube, also looking small between the cheeks spread apart by his fingers. Yet it stretches around his hard cock easily, welcoming the intrusion. Sam uses his large hands to draw Gabriel onto his cock and hears a deep moan as his answer. 

"God, fuck, you love being spread out for me," Sam states with a grin because it's true. He doesn't move an inch, just impales Gabriel on his cock again and again. "You're desperate for my cock, I'm not even truly fucking you and yet you're moaning so pretty already." 

"Yes, Sam," Gabriel cries and tries to take the cock deeper. Unfortunately Sam is bigger and uses his strength to set the pace. 

"No, not yet, Gabriel. You take me like this, face into the pillow and helpless while I fuck you because you like it hard, remember. You always come the hardest when I take control, spread you open and fill you with my cock." 

The answer is a desperate sob, muffled by the pillow. Gabriel is shifting his hips, rocking back and forth while trying to find the right angle. 

"Come on, Sam," he whines, almost weeping because he's hard and his cock hangs mostly ignored between his legs while he's kneeling on the bed, ass in the air. "Please, I can't come like this. Fuck me, please. I want to come, I want to come on your cock." 

With a smirk Sam finally relents, snapping his hips forward while holding the angel in place who starts moaning deep under the thrusts. His head is now completely buried into the pillow, a hand flat on the base of his neck forces him to stay still. Like this Sam is even larger, meeting Gabriel's desperation with concentrated, unyielding relentlessness. 

"Oh fuck," Gabriel groans as Sam presses his chest against his back. His eyes widen in shock as Sam's cock seems to swell in size. "I've never felt so stuffed before." 

"Yeah, that's it," Sam growls into Gabriel's ear. "Bend over for me and I'll give you what you need. Because you do need it Gabriel, don't you? It's not just a flimsy whim. You crave to be held down and get fucked into submission."

"Yes, Sam," Gabriel gasps as the hunter positions himself above him, sinking even deeper. "Yeah, I need ... this, oh fuck, your dick pumping into me. I can feel how hot it is." 

Above him Sam groans and slowly wetness begins to fill Gabriel's ass. Since Sam is still on top of him, huge and heavy, Gabriel writhes helpless as the dick pulsates and stuffs him full. The feeling causes Gabriel to cry out. It's too much. The sensation of Sam coming in him while the continued friction drives him mad with want. When the next thrust pushes him over the edge Gabriel sobs, bucking into Sam again and again. Only as the Winchester fists his hair and yanks it back in a rough motion, Gabriel wails and blissful pleasure sweeps over him.   

He doesn't even notice how Sam pulls out of him and lays down next to Gabriel, resting on his back to watch the aftermath of the angels orgasm. It takes a long time before Gabriel's gasping grows silent but his thighs continue to tremble. 

It takes even longer for Gabriel's breathing to even out. Sam waits patiently on his side of the bed. Past experiences have shown that Gabriel prefers not to be touched when he comes down from an orgasm. Fucking an Archangel is fine. Disturbing one when he's still a little out of it, is not. 

"Need a candy bar?" Sam finally asks when he deems Gabriel lucid enough to answer. "I've got some in the nightstand." 

"Later...," Gabriel says, still slightly heaving. "What I need is you to fuck me again as soon as possible." 

Sam's eyes narrow, growing dark. Gabriel isn't sure if the Winchester noticed but he keeps watching him, chin resting on his arms. 

"One should think a good, hard fuck should satisfy even you," the hunter says, voice like gravel. Gabriel's dick twitches from that alone. That a hand travels from his shoulders to his ass and back doesn't help. 

"Fuck, no," Gabriel croaks, suppressing a groan. "I swear, Sammy. If it's like this every time I'm willing to kneel at your feet for the rest of your natural life."   
It's more of a joke but Gabriel doesn't protest when Sam manhandles him on his back, quickly leaning over him. The Winchester buries his fingers in Gabriel's hair, pulling at it until he can properly look the archangel in the eyes. 

"Is this an offer," Sam growls and grinds their hips together. "Because I'll happily own your ass if you let me. There's simply too much what I could do with a willing victim like you." 

Gabriel's breath quickens when Sam presses his lips into his neck and lets his teeth graze over the skin. It's a surprise how much seeing Sam in control turns him on. His heart is pounding against his chest, his grace burns beneath his skin and after wetting his dry lips Gabriel parts his legs, deliberate and slow before drawing them to his chest and wrapping his hands around his calves to keep them there.  
When their eyes meet he can't tell if the sound of hitching breath is Sam's or his own.

A single fingers trails over the cleft between his ass checks, adding pressing when it reaches his hole. Sam hold the eye contact when he lets it plunge into familiar depths, drawing forth a broken sound from Gabriel.

"I need an answer." Sam word's are quiet and almost get swallowed by the tension that fills the rooms.

Gabriel readjusts the grip on his legs, nearly pressing his knees against his chest until his ass is on perfect display for Sam and ready to be used.

"Please own my ass, Sam" Gabriel answers. His cock is completely hard again and Sam's smile sends a shiver of excitement down his spine. 


	2. The Name

Sam is far too casual in the way he plays with Gabriel's ass. There's always at least one finger inside him, adding more from time to time before going back to a single one. Gabriel is still on his back, legs parted to give the Winchester towering above him more access. He's trying not to move so his feet are planted flat on the bed while his fingers tug at the sheets. It's not easy, remaining calm while Sam keeps fingering his ass while watching Gabriel with hawk eyes and smirking every time the angel gasps.  

Currently they're back to one finger that gets pumped in and out of Gabriel.  

"So if we're doing this properly, any ideas what names we're gonna use?" Sam finally breaches the subject. "Because you can call me daddy, master or even Sire if you want. But for your sake, don't ever answer with Yes, Sir. Understood?" 

Gabriel's head is swimming a little -Sam curling his finger to press it against his prostate the main reason- but he nods after a while. 

"Fine with me," he answers, breathless since the finger refuses to retreat and adds more pressure to the sweet spot instead.   
Thankfully he still has enough coherent thought left to realize why Sam is so serious on the matter of name calling. Banishing the memory of John Winchester from the bedroom first hand is probably a wise choice. 

When Sam stills his movements, not caring if the finger is still buried deep in Gabriel, the angel raises an eyebrow.  

"I'm aware that people have called you a lot of things in your life," Sam tells him, his voice serious enough to get Gabriel attention. "Anything on that list you would rather not hear?"  

For a moment Gabriel says nothing. In the end he shrugs and looks aways. "I'm fine with angel, servant and even monster if you want. Though I'd appreciate it if you scratch pet names of your list."

Sam doesn't comment on the choice. Gabriel will have his reasons for picking them like preferring servant to the usual slave but that's not overly important right now. Of course he knows about Gabriel's age, has researched Loki and the Trickster in the past so Sam can guess where that comes from.   

"Any objections against using your name as well?" Sam wants to know and place a hand on Gabriel's thighs, nudging them further apart.

"As long as you don't mangle it," Gabriel gasps, straining to keep his body in the position Sam wants. "I kind of hate the way your brother hands out ... ah!"

"Rule 1: Don't mention Dean in the bedroom," Sam growls. There's now an imprint of his hand on Gabriel's inner thigh, glaring red, yet the angel's reaction contains more restrained lust than pain. 

"Yes, Master," Gabriel pants. His entire body tingles after just one playful slap and he wonders if he could come just from Sam's hands on his ass. Probably. Those hands are huge. 

But since he can't keep his mouth shut, he has to ask, "But what are you going to do if mention your brother again? Will you give me a good hard spanking?"  
Gabriel can't help but smirk when Sam glowers at him. Even when his legs are spread wide, his thighs completely under Sam's control after he grabs them firmly, he still feels giddy. Bringing forth that demanding nature in Sam is exhilarating in and of itself. There aren't many people left in this world who know his true name and would dare to push him around like a sex doll.

"Perhaps I'll just gag you," Sam growls and places one hand over Gabriel's mouth when he slides in. "That should do the job."

He starts thrusting, hard and punishing and Gabriel doesn't mind because he's still loose from getting fingered earlier. The cock in his ass is welcome yet it's big enough to make Gabriel gasp against the palm of Sam's hand whenever the Winchester thrusts in deep. But as rough as Sam is fucking him, Gabriel's body betrays his eagerness in clenching desperately around Sam's cock, not willing to give it up any time soon. 

Sam's quiet laugh is exhilarating. 

"We're going to have so much fun, Gabriel," Sam says and moves his hips faster. "I can't wait to tie you up and make you desperate with want. As an angel you have no other boundaries, do you?"

Gabriel moans against Sam's hand in response and squirms until the hunter is truly buried inside him, filling Gabriel in a way he hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing in a very long time. His pulse thrums as Sam keeps fucking him, altering his speed like he did with his fingers before until no amount of self-control can stop Gabriel from finding release. In the end he comes with a cry, muffled by Sam's hand over his mouth. 

"You realize I'm going to punish you for this?" Sam purrs when Gabriel regains his sense. 

"Y-yeah," Gabriel pants, blinking as he realizes that Sam is still hard, still inside of him and still slowly rocking forwards. Since he's incredibly sensitive right now Gabriel can only choke Sam's name when the Winchester picks up in speed again. 

"Fuck, ... please, it's too much," Gabriel whimpers as Sam spreads his legs. 

"I don‘t hear you telling me no," Sam answers and handles Gabriel into the position he wants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay but I had severe case of _the first part is good and the second is crap._ I'm still not satisfied but I desperately want to move forward, so please bear with me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is marked as WIP. Unlike the other stories this one isn't finished. I'll post chapters as I write them which leaves some room for suggestions. I may adjust the tags in future chapters, depending what kinks crosses my road. 
> 
> Since this is the last post for 2015 I wish you a happy new year and would like to thank you for all the support you've shown me through the year. I love every single hit, kudo and bookmark. Comments are special treat. I hope the stories make you happy in return.


End file.
